


Of Sweets and Furries

by GimletRue



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimletRue/pseuds/GimletRue
Summary: Minjoo adores cats, but she finds something more fascinating than cats. No, 'someone', rather.Or, brave Chaewon with her pick-up line about cats, gone wrong.
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Of Sweets and Furries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ginny41](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny41/gifts).



> Hello, this is something that has been sitting on my drafts for a long time. A short 2kim fluff fic, I hope y'all enjoy it. 
> 
> The original prompt is from an amazing author named Ginny41-nim; it's about a cat cafe, but I changed it up a bit.

**"Do you have a cat?"**

Chaewon has never been fond of pick-up lines, but for some magical reason, here she is, summoning all her remaining courage to pull off this freaking pick-up line about cats. Her past self would have never thought of this ow-so-self-humilating moment, courtesy of her just as embrassing cousin - Yena.

Nearly a minute of awkward silence, Minjoo finally snaps out of her daze and hesitantly asks, **"What do you mean?"**

Confusion etched all over her face, probably thinking of ways how to escape the coffee shop and the puzzling situation at hand. Her remaining brain cells (which she believes aren't really a lot to begin with) seated at the round table, having a serious discussion inside her mind; for the last time she checked, Chaewon was so adamant in avoiding her.

**"Because, I'd gratefully marry your cat just to get into the family."** Chaewon answers in a barely audible voice, the other girl would have missed it if her eyes weren't fixated on Chaewon, seemingly forgetting the spectating eyes of the people around them.

Minjoo being Minjoo, she would have searched on google 'what to do when your crush seems to be flirting with you, but not really' or 'how to respond when your crush offers a marriage proposal for your cat', but she remembers she doesn't have a cat. It would also be rude to use google right now - with Chaewon blushing profusely, Minjoo wonders if she's sick or what. So, she responds with the most logical answer she could muster. **"Unnie, I'm allergic to cats."**

_So much for being logical. Way to go, Kim Minjoo._

**"Ow, too bad. I guess I'd just have to marry you then!"**

* * *

* * *

_Winter is quickly approaching, the busiest time of the year for a small coffee shop located across the well-known Seoul National University. On these days, seats are usually filled with various people, satisfying their much needed dose of caffeine. Worse, exam week doubles the number of students visiting the café - consisting of the diligent ones, calmly reviewing their notes; and the less diligent and anxious ones, frantically cramming._

_That's what has brought Kim Chaewon here; not to study, but to help around the café instead. She's also a struggling university student, so she should probably be studying too, but she has promised her cousin that she'd help out._

_Okay, maybe not 'promised', it's more of Choi Luciel, the young owner of the café which happens to be her cousin, was able to somehow bribe Chaewon into working part-time. Luciel being the scheming guy he has always been, knew that roping Chaewon into helping means his own sister - Yena, would willingly help for free. In his own words, **"A win-win situation brought to me by a beautiful friendship and my ow-so-lovely younger sis."** The latter part of the statement being a poor attempt at flattery, but they all know Yena would naively accept it, unaware of his sneaky brother's carefully laid out plan. _

_**"What about our studies though? Not everyone's a genius like you."** Chaewon whines as she clocks in for work, tying her hair in a low ponytail. Surprisingly, there are barely any customers yet. _

_**"Eh, you're smart enough. It runs in the blood, I believe in you."** Luciel shrugs as he types away on his laptop, not even sparing Chaewon a glance._

_**"And as for you,"** he continues, momentarily stopping at what he's doing to look at Yena. _

_**"Not as much, but you'll be fine. Hopefully."** _

_With that, the siblings started bickering, just few minutes upon Chaewon and Yena's arrival at the café. Chaewon pays no heed, occupied with arranging the mugs and checking the café's entrance from time to time as if she's expecting for someone._

_She hears Yena complaining, **"I hope Seungmin-oppa's enlistment ends soon. As for you, maybe your existence should end soon."**_

_Before Luciel could retaliate, the bell softly chimes, making Chaewon avert her eyes to the door. The one she has been expecting to see has finally arrived - struggling to open the door, Chaewon couldn't help but smile._

_**"You're not supposed to pull it, Minmin."** Chaewon opens the door and playfully pinches her cheeks, making the other girl pout. _

_**"Stop treating me like a kid, unnie."** Minjoo softly says after Chaewon went back to the counter. The other girl just smiled at her, completely oblivious of what Minjoo just said. _

_Kim Minjoo, Chaewon's bestfriend who's a tad bit taller and a year younger than her._

_They have been friends for years, always hanging out despite their different schedules. Just like Chaewon and Yena though, she doesn't frequent the café just to study. No, she doesn't work there part-time either. If anything, it's for a completely different reason - her undying love for cats. (And maybe, just maybe, because of Chaewon too; but it's not like she would ever say that out loud.)_

_Kim Minjoo has always been into cats, spending most of her free time watching funny cat vids and saving countless pictures of cats. She's someone a bit more timid than others, always soft spoken and gentle; but bring up the topic of cats, and she could quickly turn into someone as talkative as Yena. (Yes, chaotic.)_

_She firmly believes that cats are the superior beings, those fluffy creatures who seems to find joy in disturbing humans, pushing things off the table, scratching sofas, leaving cat fur everywhere, picking up fight with dogs, etc etc. There's a saying that goes like this:_

_**God created dogs to help humans cope up with their lives, Satan has heard of the news, and to balance things, he created cats.** _

_Those little devil called cats? Yes, Minjoo loves those furries. She loves them so much that she actually believes that they have nine lives, because they are nine times more valuable than humans. She would even further insist that it's the only rational explanation._

_That's what has brought her here today. She has come in hopes of seeing her beloved Elizabeth the third - Luciel's cat._

_Luciel would sometimes bring his blue-eyed white persian cat named Elizabeth the third, but Chaewon has told him beforehand that Minjoo is coming. They wouldn't want a repeat of when Minjoo insisted to touch Elizabeth the third, or that time wherein she stubbornly took home a stray cat. In which, they had to clean up Minjoo's apartment and had to look for someone who would adopt the kitten._

_Well, as much as Minjoo likes cats, it turns out that the universe doesn't seem to like her as much - making her unable to hug cats without taking antihistamines._

_Yes, she could have been allergic with humans, but the stars must have really hated her and made her allergic to cats. Minjoo would proudly say that cats are 'literally' worth dying for, but her friends wouldn't want to attend her funeral any time soon, so Chaewon makes sure that she keeps the other girl in check. Best friend duties, of course._

_Minjoo briefly greets the Choi siblings and proceeded to her usual seat, feeling slighty dejected as she notices Elizabeth the third's absence._

_Few minutes before their closing time, the siblings started pestering Chaewon with their nosiness about the two Kim's relationship, or the lack thereof. Yena starts with, **"Are you dating yet?"**_

_**"Eh, why would we?"** Chaewon questions, looking at Yena weirdly, as if she just stated such an odd thing. _

_**"Because she literally waits for you almost everyday to drive you back home?"** Luciel squints, seeking Chaewon's eyes for the tiniest hint of realization or whatnot. _

_The question has made her direct her gaze to Minjoo, noticing that the other girl seems to be solving an equation, probably studying for a math exam. Her eyebrows furrow, sighing shortly and then back to her usual bright mood as she tries to redo the equation. Chaewon finds it cute, mentally noting that she should compliment the younger girl later for doing a good job with her studies._

_**"We're just friends. And she comes here for Elizabeth the third, not me."** Chaewon says, mindlessly repeating the answer she has always given them. _

_Minjoo leaves her seat to ask for a refill of coffee, enthusiastically approaching the counter. In Luciel's mind, there's just no way someone looks THAT happy in simply getting a refill. Being the sneaky brat he is, an idea occurs to him. He pulls her younger sister a bit, making sure that they are out of Chaewon's sight, then instructed her in what they are about to do._

_**"Minjoo, let's play a game. If you win, I'll bring Elizabeth the third next time."** Luciel offers, surprised Chaewon has almost smacked Luciel for such a ridiculous suggestion, but Minjoo's eyes are already brimming with excitement. _

_**"It's a simple game, Yena would give us questions and the first one to get three correct answers wins."** Luciel briefly explains the game. Minjoo just nods, leaving Chaewon no choice, but to just quietly oversee things. _

_The first two questions were about country's capitals, (more like, imaginary countries, for this game has always been rigged, but winning is not the point of the game anyway) Minjoo just blinks, baffled by unfamiliar country names she has never heard in her entire life._

_Minjoo being Minjoo, slightly clumsier than most, but has always been strong-willed, she gets more fired up to catch up with Luciel._

**_"For the third question, when did Minjoo and Chaewon meet?"_ **

_**"The morning of August 31, 2018!"** Minjoo shouts, excited at the thought of finally getting a correct answer. _

_Trying her best to contain her laughter, Yena continues, **"What was Chaewon wearing when they met?"**_

_**"White collared shirt with a necktie, plaid skirt, and black knee socks. It's a costume for a school performance."** Minjoo proudly answers, fondly recalling such a precious moments she could still vividly see in her mind. Chaewon remains quiet, amused with the fact that her best friend seems to have such a good memory today. _

_As for the Choi siblings, they are on the verge of just laughing out loud, but they can't ruin the moment. Not when it's time for the last question. **"Who is Chaewon's girlfriend?"**_

_Minjoo's eyes freeze, her mouth remains open, taking a few seconds before she could utter anything; and when she did, words kept on falling out, comparable to a kid who was just told that she can't be with her favorite teddy bear anymore. Except, Chaewon isn't a teddy bear, she's a human, and the thought of losing her to another human just doesn't sit right with Minjoo._

_**"Huh? She has a girlfriend? No, she's mine."** Minjoo answers, shocking everyone including Chaewon. Serious Minjoo isn't something they always see, and Chaewon isn't sure how to process the words she just heard. _

**_Mine._ **

_Luckily, Luciel helps Chaewon out and continues, **"Minjoo, do you like her?"**_

_**"Yes."** Minjoo blurts out, her eyes wandering around the place, looking everywhere except Chaewon. _

_With that, Luciel drags his younger sister away, leaving the two girls alone. Yena wants to complain for she badly wants to know what happens next, but she knows they should give them privacy; so she just kept quiet and let her brother freely drag her away._

_**"I don't think this is the ideal way to confess though, is it?"** Minjoo shyly asks, Chaewon didn't respond, unable to comprehend what's happening. _

_**"You don't have to give me a response now, but it's probably too late for me to deny it at this point. I like you because you're always kind, not in a way that you're especially kind to me or anything. I like that you treat me just how you treat others. Which probably means you don't see me in a special way, and I'm just rumbling, but I like that you're just you. Kim Chaewon, I like you."** Minjoo finally stops avoiding her gaze, and says those words while looking directly at her. _

_Chaewon is lost in her thoughts, her heart rate seemingly picks up a bit, 'it must have been the caffeine', she thinks. She didn't drink an ounce of coffee today though; but they are in a coffee shop, that should count, right? Yes, she's probably not making any sense right now, but how could she? When Minjoo just confessed to her, standing few feet apart, her hands visibly shaking, still jittery from saying words that would probably change everything between them, may it be for better or worse._

_Sure, she enjoys Minjoo's company. She likes how effortlessly beautiful she is, and when Chaewon says beautiful, she isn't even pertaining on shallow things like physical appearance. She's beautiful for how she acts, not for how she looks. Chaewon likes how clumsy, yet persistent she has always been. She likes how stubborn she is sometimes. The other girl's obsession over cats seems worrying, yet Chaewon finds it endearing nonetheless._

**_She's her best friend, of course, she likes her._ **

_She's just isn't sure exactly what type of like they are talking about here. It's not like she has googled 'what to do when your best friend confessed to you' before, so she's just honestly lost. She's just young and naive when it comes to this; and when you're young, you're bound to do dumb decisions too. So, Chaewon dumbly answers._

**_"Of course, I like you too. We're best friends."_ **

* * *

_After that, Minjoo drove her home, the car ride being unbearably quiet - the most awkward moment they have ever been. They weren't this awkward when they have first met. Heck, not even when Minjoo confessed earlier were they this awkward._

_If earlier, it's the 'I don't know what to say' type of awkward, now, it's just the 'Anyone, please take me away from here' type of awkward._

_And, that's when Chaewon knew she has messed up._

* * *

* * *

_For the past week, Chaewon has been avoiding Minjoo. She doesn't know why, but she feels like it's the right thing to do. Seeing the other girl makes her feel odd, she just can't wrap her mind around it. Not that it's bad, but it's just something she has never felt before. She asked Yena, but her ow-so-great-cousin just said, **"Are you sick?"**_

_So, here's her last resort - talking to the older Choi._

_Luciel is undoubtedly crazier than Yena, but they all know he's really smart, way smarter than both Yena and her combined. He may be a sneaky bastard, but maybe he could use his brain for a good cause just for once._

_**"Best friend???? You called her best-"** Luciel couldn't finish what he's saying, as he cracks up loudly. Chaewon wonders if he has finally lost it, maybe asking him isn't a great idea either. _

_**"You know, just admit you like Minjoo and go."** Luciel outright suggests, not a hint of hesitation on his face. _

_**"Yeah, just use a cat pick-up line or something. You look like a baby cheetah anyway."** Yena adds as she searches for a photo of a baby cheetah and shoves it into Chaewon's face. **"See, perfect resemblance."**_

_**"I don't even know what's a cat pick-up line, and Minjoo likes cats, not cheetahs."** Chaewon argues, ruffling her hair in frustration. _

_**"A cheetah is just an overgrown cat anyway, so, your point?"** Luciel interrupts, while playing whatever game he seems to be busy with on his phone. _

_**"Also, as I've said, I'm not sure if I like her either,"** Chaewon continues. _

_**"All right, I'll ask Minjoo out."** Luciel declares out of nowhere. As if on cue, Minjoo enters the coffee shop. _

_**"Oh, Minjoo likes Elizabeth the third already, maybe she'd like Elizabeth the third's dad too. Aka, me."** He stands up, playfully winks at Chaewon, motioning to approach Minjoo. _

_Before Luciel could even move a step closer, Chaewon's already gone from the counter._

* * *

* * *

**"Ow, too bad. I guess I'd just have to marry you then!"** Chaewon declares louder than she intended, making other people laugh at her silliness. Chaewon cringes internally, too shy to even look at anyone or anything at the moment. Yena cringes too, and as for Luciel, he's so close to tears after laughing too much. 

**"Unnie, we're not even dating-"** Amused, Minjoo answers. She's not one to hold grudges, but Chaewon 'friendzoning' her last week is still fresh from her mind, the girl even avoided her for a whole week - refusing to look at her for more than three seconds. Maybe making her worry for a bit wouldn't be too bad.

**"Right, sorry..."** Chaewon sadly answers with downcast eyes, her voice wavers; and Minjoo immediately regrets ever having petty thoughts of making the other girl worry for a bit.

She has always pegged Chaewon as someone confident, unfazed by everything. Now, she sees a new side of her - small and disheartened. 

Like the cute little furries Minjoo loves so much, she wants to keep Chaewon in her pocket, giving her shelter away from anything that could potentially hurt her. Minjoo wants to embrace her, and protect her at all cost.

**"Well, want to change that?"** Minjoo delightfully asks, noting how Chaewon's disheartened eyes has changed into something more positive - hopeful. 

**"Wait, what?"** Chaewon's brain buffers a bit, every part of her being remains at standstill, while her thoughts try to catch up. 

**"What?"** Minjoo responds with another question, a faint curve to the lips, suppressing a grin. 

**"Kim Minjoo, did you just ask me to be your girlfriend?"** Chaewon beams, a soft giggle bursting out of her chest; once dull eyes replaced with bliss. 

It has always been Chaewon ruffling Minjoo's hair or giving her a pat, treating her like a kid; which Minjoo used to dislike, not wanting to draw a line that makes her nothing more than a younger friend for Chaewon. Not that it matters anymore though. 

**"You've asked me to marry you, so fair trade?"** Minjoo playfully pinches Chaewon's cheeks, then offers her hand, which Chaewon gladly accepts. 

**"Fair enough."**

-fin.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S: Stan talent, stan ginny41! 


End file.
